But If You Try Sometimes
by NeutralStripes
Summary: Lincoln and Lily spend the night in a hotel and Lily tried to have her way. [Lincoln xLily]


**Here, take it. I'm going to bed.**

* * *

Lincoln pushed open the door. Inside was every necessity of a decent, off-road, shanty motel: a television and a bed. Lincoln felt his heavy duffle bag finally weigh on his shoulder, chafing and burning his skin. He fixed the bag over his shoulder and grunted.

To be honest, It looked worse on the outside. Lincoln was driving through the night, trying to find any motel that rang a bell in his mind but he ended up at some sketchy, dark spot off the highway.

He called every motel that came up from the top of his head but they were all booked for the night. It was irritating. He called, they said no, then he called another place and tried again. He drove around an urban town trying to find someplace to spend the night but every place was full. And he didn't want to park and sleep in the car. Even though he wouldn't mind. What he did mind was the creeps walking by and spying through the window. That was until he found this low and shady place.

He made sure he parked in front of his room with the other cars and locked it at least five hundred times.

The reception guy was kind of odd too. He talked in a whisper and lagged every time Lincoln spoke to him. He was really small and his hair was nothing but whiskers that managed to stay on his scalp. Lincoln couldn't even tell his age. He was probably a crackhead.

Lincoln looked inside the room again. It totally betrayed his expectations. He was thinking of dirty walls and smoky air but it was actually pretty nice. The bed was sharp and the T.V. was a flat screen mounted on the wall. There was a white fridge in the corner and a clean mirror near the door. The AC was on but it wasn't that chilly.

Lincoln walked in and threw the bag on the bed, bouncing a bit and almost flying off. He stretched his arms, his hands reaching for the ceiling and his hips thrusting forward. He moaned in delight. He wanted to let out a sigh but a fat yawn took its place.

He smacked his lips together and pushed away the tears with the palm of his hand.

God damn, driving for hours on end made his ass numb. Lincoln pushed the bag aside and threw himself on the bed. His whole body ached then began to relax. He felt like he was gonna bust.

Ah, this was nice. There was still a long way to go before making it to New York. He didn't want to think about it, though. Fuck, he didn't even want to go to New York but Lucy would be pissed if he didn't show up to her graduation. She never showed it but Lincoln could tell when she was feeling… anything.

When Lucy was sad, she just kept that same stoic face. Whenever she was mad, irritated, sick, annoyed, or tired, she always had that bland look, almost like a mask. But Lincoln understood her perfectly. Maybe he was the only one, maybe not, but he cared about her because Lucy was a fighter. She dealt with everything by herself, kept all her problems to herself, and never showed any sign of forfeit.

She usually kept her emotions bottled in. That was until Lincoln would notice. She would be sitting in her bed, reading a book like normal then Lincoln would pass by and shoot a glance. He'd notice something and ask 'why so glum, chum?'

Then the two would sit there together. Lincoln would lie on her bed, Lucy pressing her head on Lincoln's soft chest and spilling her guts out like never before.

Lincoln smiled at the fond memory. He knew he needed to be there.

For Lucy.

He turned his head and looked at the open door. Lily was standing there, her hip out and arms crossed. A mad glare was on her face as she looked down at Lincoln.

"Thanks for leaving me, jerk," Lily said. She walked in and slammed the door as lightly as she could. She was mad but she didn't want to annoy the other people. A smirk stretched across Lincoln's face.

"You were moving too slow," Lincoln argued.

"Oh, yeah?" Lily dropped her backpack on the floor. "And what if someone snatched me?"

Lincoln scoffed and chuckled.

"Ew, who'd wanna snatch you?" Lincoln said.

Lily gasped and laughed through her shock.

"Oh, how dare you," she picked up her backpack and marched over to the bed. She lifted the backpack and dropped it on Lincoln's brittle spine. He wheezed and groaned. Lily giggled at his pain.

"Ow," Lincoln breathed out.

Satisfied, Lily pushed the bag off Lincoln's back and let it drop on the floor. She walked to the other side of the bed, tossed the duffle bag on the floor and threw herself on the bed. She hit the bed with a moan. She buried her face in the cold sheets. The smell was rancid and bitter, like metal and wet dog. But Lily didn't care.

She turned her focus to the side and looked at her older brother. Their eyes met and they stayed that way for a while.

The whole world was alive around them. The roaring of cars passing by, the chirping of crickets in the desolate night, and some random black ladies screaming and laughing.

Lily was glad she was here with her brother. It felt like she hasn't been able to spend much time with him lately but she couldn't blame him. He was busy and so was she.

Lincoln worked in California. It was far and hot as fuck. The people were rude and everything was expensive but the jobs and pay were awesome. He worked there for a cartoon company, animating shows and movies for kids and families. He was really popular out there, too. He didn't want to say he was rich but he was definitely more wealth than most people.

Lily got her love for arts from her brother. He would paint her something or show her an awesome sketch and she'd just gawk over it. They'd paint together and Lincoln would teach her cool things. But it was mostly practice from Lily's part.

She didn't like playing favorites but she thought that Lincoln was her favorite sibling. Not that whole 'you're my favorite brother. I'm you're only brother' bullshit. Lincoln was her favorite. She wasn't afraid to admit it.

Lincoln was kind and nerdy. His jokes were cheesy but somehow genuinely funny. He was a caring person and always put himself before others. Not to mention handsome. And sometimes her older sisters didn't treat him right. It made her mad because Lincoln would brush it off like nothing and do it again and again. It also made her mad when they took him for themselves. Most girls don't like admitting it but she was jealous when Lincoln spent time with the other sisters and not her. It felt like her heart was breaking. Almost like she wasn't _that_ important to Lincoln.

One time, when Lincoln was visiting for a week-long break, the twins pulled him away and started chatting with him. Like, who the fuck does that?

Lincoln was spending time with Lily, drawing and laughing, talking about girls and work. He never treated her like a kid, never spoke to her in a patronizing way or called her 'adorable' or 'sweetheart' or anything childish. She was fourteen. She should be treated like an adult. But Mom and Dad never did. Her sisters never did. Lincoln was the only one.

She blinked and he was still there in the bed. She could see her reflection in the shimmer of his eyes. His hair, white as snow, and his freckles, like stars in the night sky, made every inch of his face so… appealing. She couldn't get enough. She was drunk on him.

Lincoln smirked and she smiled back. Then that familiar scent tickled her nose.

"You smell bad," Lily said.

"You better take a shower then," Lincoln mumbled and Lily giggled.

"Do you wanna go first or can I?" Lily asked.

Lincoln yawned. The side of his face went numb against the cold bed. His eyes were fixed on Lily.

"You go first. Too tired to move," Lincoln said.

Lily pushed herself up from the bed and groaned. She dragged herself over to her pink backpack and lifted it up to the foot of the bed. She absolutely hated the color. She was more in to black or light purple but if Lincoln was more into girly girls then she was willing to make the effort.

The bottom of Lincoln's feet was right next to her. It was so tempting. She wanted to reach out and tickle him. He was so vulnerable. So weak. He did it to her all the time and now was her great chance. He doesn't really laugh much, don't know why, but it's music to her ears when he does. She smiled to herself. She really wanted to mess with him but he was probably tired out. The last thing she wanted was to annoy him.

Next time. Next time.

She unzipped the back of her bag and scanned the inside. There were folded clothes that somehow ragged up. She pushed her clothes around and pulled out white polka dot underwear with a tiny flower on the middle, a tank top that was a size too large, and some sleeping shorts.

She tossed the backpack back to the ground and walked over to the bathroom at the far back of the room. When she opened the door and turned on the lights, she saw more or less of what she imagined. She couldn't help thinking to herself that there was some kind of luxury waiting around the corner but then again, it's some cheap, random motel.

Lily closed the door behind her. She placed her clothes on the marble sink and began to undress.

She kicked her shoes off then bent over and peeled her socks swiftly and skillfully. She tossed them over to her empty shoes. She crossed her arms down her belly and reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling the thin shirt over her head in one swift motion.

Lily dropped her dirty shirt on the carpet that covered a patch of the ceramic tiles, covering the shoes and socks in a blanket of light blue. She fiddled with the bronze button of her white shorts. She separated the button and the small shorts slipped down her smooth thighs and fell to the ground with a light thud. She stepped out of the discarded article and saw herself in the wide mirror above the sink. She looked at her face then her eyes raced down her creamy skin.

A proud smile stretched across her face. She turned around and looked over her shoulder, appreciating every detail of her body. The crevice of her spine and the small of her back was definitely eye candy that even she couldn't resist. She looked lower. Her round cheeks puffed out like balloons. Her underwear covered the hidden flower between her legs, the one that she was giving up for her brother and her brother only. She couldn't be too eager, though.

But she'll have her chance. Every one of her sisters had theirs. Not like it was a competition or anything but probably the only one of those bitches that had a slight chance was Lynn. Maybe Lucy. Mostly 'cuz they were both around the same age as Lincoln. But Lily didn't care about age. Age was just a number after all. I mean, Lincoln once dated a girl that was two years younger than him. So is, I don't know, an eleven-year difference really that bad?

Lily reached for her back and clawed at the bra strap until it released. The cups separated and the fresh air touched her warm nipples. She shivered but pushed through the chills. She then pinched the thin edges of her underwear and began sliding them down her thighs. When they both dropped to the ground, Lily felt like every warm part of her body was icy cold but it was just her imagination.

She kicked the bra and panties over to the other pile. She walked over to the bathtub and looked at the knob and dials that she was so fearful to touch. The diverter was missing. Well, not really missing, it just wasn't there. Her brows pinched in confusion.

How the hell…?

How's she gonna take a shower now? Wait. Wait a minute. Wait a Goddamn minute. She got a devilish idea. And it was an idea so bold and dirty that even she quivered.

"Hey, Lincy," Lily shouted over the room.

"Yeah," he called back lazily.

"Can you help me with the shower real quick?" Lily asked. There was no response, only silence. She waited and waited until finally a faint whine was heard.

"Can't you figure it out yourself," Lincoln pleaded.

Lily growled. She hated when he did that. Whenever he was spoiled or mean, angry, lazy, or bored. It made him look like less of a perfect man than Lily thought. But that didn't matter to her. Lincoln was the closest thing to a perfect man that she ever knew.

She never screamed at him and he rarely screamed at her. But when he did, it was never out of anger. It was love.

"Please," Lily tried again. "I really don't get it."

Lily waited again. Then the bed creaked and rattled. She heard two heavy thumps hit the floor then it came closer and closer. She smiled and looked back into the mirror. Her naked body caught her eye but she felt no shame. This is exactly what she wanted.

She crossed one arm over both of her soft, pink nipples and covered her smooth mound and vagina with the other.

The knob rattled and the bathroom door swung open. Lincoln came in. He saw Lily and her bare physique then turned his focus to the tub, then right to Lily's eyes.

"What's up?" Lincoln asked plainly.

Lily was struck. She expected more bashfulness and embarrassment but got an unsatisfying reaction instead. She was naked right in front of him and he didn't even care. No, he's just hiding it well. Keep trying.

She moved her arm under her breasts, leaving her nipples open, and pointed at the tub. Instead of Lincoln's eyes moving to her breasts like she wanted to, he turned to where she pointed.

"I don't know how to work the shower head," Lily said softly and seductively.

Lincoln walked past her and over to the tub. He scanned the knob and the shower head with a racing mind. He turned the knob but nothing happened. He looked at it for a second, then grabbed the knob and pulled it. The shower head hissed and cold water hit Lincoln on the shoulder. He jumped and quickly turned it off.

Lincoln stepped away and turned to Lily.

"Alright," He said calmly, still ignoring her nakedness. "You just gotta pull it."

He walked past Lily and out the room. The squeaky bed rang in her ears and then a deep sigh. She was shocked. Did he just ignore her?

I mean, she's naked. She _knows_ Lincoln noticed, he just didn't care. Was she not attractive? Hell no. She's hot and she knows it. Fair skin, perfect curves, and perky breasts. Cute face, devilish charms, and a sexy body. She had it all. Any man would crave for her. But Lily didn't want any man. She wanted Lincoln.

Her head boiled.

No, calm down. Breath. In and out. Nice and slow. Lily's shoulders fell and she pouted. She looked back in the mirror, looking over her body and making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

It wasn't.

She shook her head and walked over to the tub. She fiddled with the faucet and yanked it violently. Water came out of the shower head and crashed onto the porcelain tub. She placed a hand under the water and flinched away at the first cold touch. She wanted to wait for the water to get warmer but it might feel better cold.

* * *

Lily turned the faucet and the shower head died with a faint screech. She pushed away the heavy plastic curtains and looked for a towel. There was a metal rack on the wall with tiny wash clothes and small towels but nothing worth her size.

Ugh, perfect.

Wait a minute, this is perfect.

Lily snatched a small towel form the metal rack on the wall and dried herself off as best she could, rubbing all the way from her face to her feet. She threw the wet towel on the ground where it made a squelching sound as it landed and settled.

She put on her fresh pair of clothes: The large tank top that dipped dangerously down her chest, the panties that looked too thin then finally the silky sleeping shorts that clung to her round bottom.

Lily then reached back for the rack and took the longest towel she could find. She began drying her hair and walked out of the bathroom with a foxy march, forgetting about the dirty clothes she left behind.

She saw Lincoln laying face down on the bed, his body limp and his will weak. She dried her hair calmly, stretching far back so her flat tummy was in view. She yawned loudly, exaggerating it with length and force.

Lincoln caught on. He pushed himself up and spun around. He looked groggy. His hair was messy, the bags under his eyes pulled on his face and he looked lost.

"My turn?" He asked casually.

"Uh," Lily started. Was he not really noticing her body. How blatant does a girl have to be? I mean, first she tried no clothes, know she's trying some clothes. What next? "Yeah," Lily replied.

"Awesome," Lincoln shot up from the bed. He marched over to his bag, pulled out some clothes and went into the bathroom. When the door closed, Lily could've sworn it sounded more like a slam.

She growled. She pulled the towel away and tossed it at the wooden table under the TV with hate and frustration. Damn, nothing she did was working. It can't be because of her body. And it can't be that they're brother and sister either.

Lily remembered one time, way long ago when everyone was still younger, something happened to Luan and Lincoln. Well, not necessarily them, but involved them. It was raining and everyone was stuck indoors.

Mom and Dad were working like they always do and everyone was up in Lori's room wonder what they could do during the random storm. Everyone was just kind of doing their own thing but in Lori's room. The twins were messing with each other, Lori and Leni were talking about boys, Lynn was fucking around. And, yeah, you get the rest.

Well, Luan got the bright idea to do a cartwheel out of nowhere. She did it proudly and with confidence but when she was on her hands and upside down, her shirt slipped down and covered her face, revealing her boobs. She tipped over and landed on the floor with a thud. She laid there for a minute, recovering from the shock, not knowing her boobs were still out. Luan shrieked and finally realized what had happened. She pulled her shirt back down and covered her chest shamefully. Her face was red and her eyes glossy.

Usually, she wouldn't care much 'cuz her sisters seeing her naked wasn't a big deal, it was just girl stuff. But Lincoln was there and that made it more awkward. I mean, when the sisters showed each other their boobs and stuff, it was completely out of curiosity and respect. You're bound to see something, right? And that was completely fine 'cuz they were all girls.

But when you bring Lincoln into the picture, that same calmness and respect don't apply. He tries to, but it just doesn't work. Lincoln's seen his sisters naked more times than he'd like to admit but he doesn't make a big deal out of it. They do.

They laughed at Luan but she was completely embarrassed, not from her failure but more from Lincoln. He saw and everyone knew it but he just sat there and laughed along with everyone else. Luan got pissed and blew a fuse. They fought and complained but everyone was mostly on Lincoln's side. She stormed out and refused to talk to him until they were forced to make up. Then it was just another dumb memory that everyone forgot. Well, mostly everyone.

Lynn brought it up one time to mess with Luan and that's how Lily found out. But Lily didn't care if Lincoln saw her tits. Hell, she wanted him to see every inch of her body. They might be siblings, but Lily was still a woman and Lincoln a man.

Seduce him, Lily thought. Keep trying to seduce him. It'll work eventually.

But what now.

Lily looked at the bed. The bed that _they_ both had to share. Okay, okay. She can work with this. And that same devilish smile stretched across her face.

She slowly crawled onto the bed and positioned herself accordingly. Her cheek was buried on the rough pillow, her toned back faced up the ceiling and so was her soft ass. She laid down a bit in the middle, forcing Lincoln to cuddle up next to her. She just needed to pretend to be asleep so he wouldn't say anything about it. And when _he_ was asleep, and the time was right, she would strike.

The splashing of water filled her waiting ears. Cars zoomed by and that odd black lady was gone. She always liked the rain.

In seconds, Lily fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, the whole room was drenched in darkness. Light poured in from the cracks of the curtains and a faint police siren faded in the distance.

She fell asleep for fuck's sake.

That wasn't supposed to happen. Lincoln took too long. No, she couldn't blame him. The drive her way very tiring and the bed was _so_ comfortable. She was surprised Lincoln didn't knock out first. He did all of the driving. Lily only stayed up with him for support.

Lily groaned and pushed herself up, resting on her elbows. A light breathing greeted her ears. She turned to her side and noticed Lincoln's face close to her's. His warm breath tickled her nose and his vulnerable state made her shake in delight. Nice, God was giving her another chance.

He was resting on his side which made it a great position for spooning. She smiled to herself. Lily spun around gently and tucked herself against Lincoln's body. Her ass pressed against Lincoln's groin and his chin rested on her head. Her back pressed against his chest, feeling every rise and fall and, most importantly, the beating of his heart.

Lily lifted Lincoln's limp arm and gently placed it over her chest, making the best hug she could. Lincoln groaned and stirred. Lily's heart skipped and she refrained from moving. Lincoln's arms closed around Lily's small frame and brought her closer, his arms around her shoulders and his mouth pressed at the back of her neck. Then, in a second, Lincoln settled and continued sleeping

This was nice. Lincoln's warm body around her's was better than any blanket she ever had. She snuggled in deeper, as far as she could, and sighed contently. The sound of the sirens disappeared and the buzzing of the outside lights was more of a lullaby than a hindrance. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to sleep.

That was until she felt a warm breath run down her neck. An electric shock ran down her spine. Lincoln's heavy, warm breathing hit her cold neck and she shivered again. Then again and again. Lincoln's breath tickled her delicate skin and some kind of desire danced around in Lily's heart. Her hips twitched and her legs rubbed together.

Lily bit her bottom lip and tried to control herself but she couldn't. A moan escaped her lips as Lincoln's breath touched her neck again. She couldn't hold it anymore. A single hand slithered down to her shorts and parted between her underwear. Her fingers crawled down her soft skin and finally reached her wet pussy.

She came to a halt. This was bad. She knew it. She needed to stop. But- but she didn't care. Her fingers touched her wet lips and rubbed a lazy circle over it. Her hips shook and her legs closed around her hand. She stuck her ass out more, pressing roughly against Lincoln's groin.

Lily needed to feel it. Her finger buried into her delicate flower, her lips parted and her warm insides tightly hugged her curious index and middle finger. She ground against Lincoln's penis desperately, trying to feel him between her cheeks. She rubbed her butt around more violently. Her eyes rolled back and her eyes fluttered quickly.

Lincoln stirred and groaned but that didn't stop her this time. Rugged breathes escaped her lips, mixing into moans and gasps of bliss. Lincoln groaned and opened his eyes slowly and lazily, barely understanding what was going on. Until he felt something warm press against his chest and groin. Lily arched, the back of her head ramming into Lincoln's chest and her bottom against his pajamas.

"Lily," she heard Lincoln call from behind. What sounded more out of disbelief, Lily confused with pure lust. Her insides swirled with a torrent of heat and need. She can't do it. She can't. Her warm breath clouded in her face and her body acted on its own.

"Lily," Lincoln called again, more stern and commanding. He pushed her away but Lily was quick. She separated from his warmness, her body feeling cold and hissing as the frosty air touched every inch of her body. She got up from the bed and stood up on her knees. Lily noticed that Lincoln tried to get up too but she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. Lincoln fell back onto the bed with a bounce and his eyes went wide. He laid there, his arms open and his focus on Lily. What the hell are you doing, Lily imagined him thinking. Then a flirtatious smile stretch across her face.

She maneuvered herself elegantly, quick like silver. Her leg swung around Lincoln and she straddled him. Her arms pressed heavily on Lincoln's shoulders, pinning him down. She came close and hovered over Lincoln. Her short hair shielded her face, darkening her features, but even through the hair, Lincoln could see Lily's eyes burning with passion.

Lincoln's wide eye stuck to Lily's. His breaths came in short gasps and he waited for what might come next. He wanted to call her out again but his mouth refused to move and his throat felt dry. His chest felt tight and his heart skipped.

Silence. There was silence.

Lily's heavy breathing filled both their ears. She jerked her hips, rubbing against Lincoln. He flinched at the feeling but managed to control himself. Then, in a quick second, Lily leaned in clashed her warm lips against Lincoln's. Her soft pair mingled with his, taking as much as she could. The feeling. The smell. Everything. She traced her hands down to his firm chest.

Lincoln's chest sunk in. His eyes widened and he pulled away. He grabbed Lily's shoulder and tried to push her away but she grabbed his wrists and pinned him down. Without skipping a beat, Lily went back in and devoured his lips. Her lips danced and played around his still and dead ones. When she separated from him, it was done with a wet smack. But she was only away for a breath of air. Lily went back in with the same passion as before.

Her heart soared and her mind crumbled. Lincoln moaned with a fighting resolve rather than love and that struck her as odd. When she pulled away, she stayed away for good. Their faces were close and their warm breathes mingled. Her forehead pressed against his and his eyes burned into the back of her mind. Wide and fearful.

She pulled away, looking at Lincoln in his full. He wasn't into it. He was still and shook like a scared rabbit. His eyes were distant, scanning Lily's face with a hasty pace.

Lily felt… defeated. Hopeless. Sad.

She dipped her face in again and gently met her lips with his. Lincoln stiffened up again and she pulled away. She observed him, the way he acted, the way he looked and it didn't make her feel well. Her eyes met his and they stared at each other. Her glossy eyes couldn't stay still. She kissed him again but she gave up. Their lips separated and Lily buried her head onto Lincoln's chest.

"Why don't you love me?" Lily mumbled faintly.

Lincoln didn't answer. He was still shocked. Lily cuddled into his warmth and found a certain reassurance in his heartbeat. His chest rose and fell gently, scared of making any movement. Don't cry. She made a complete ass of herself but never cry.

Her eyes lingered on the wall but the darkness made it difficult to tell if her eyes were opened or not. She didn't care. The police sirens passed by quickly and the buzzing of electric snaps came from everywhere. The chirping of the crickets sounded more like laughter and his heart was racing with panic.

"Lily," Lincoln called but she didn't answer. She was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. His hands were out, avoiding her touch like a sick dog. Lily felt her heat press again Lincoln's groin again. Was it even worth it?

No. She _wanted_ to ravish him, take him and make him her's but what'll be the point if there's no… love. The one thing that mattered to her was how Lincoln saw her. They were buddies, friends, siblings and their bond was always tight. And she ruined it all in a second.

"Lily," Lincoln called again. Lily whimpered. A sniffle escaped her and that was enough to break her. Burning tears rolled down her cheeks and soaked Lincoln's shirt. She tried to stay quiet but she couldn't. She sniffled again and her chest quaked as she let out a shaking breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly but away, his body betraying his loving intent.

"I'm sorry," Lily managed to say through the tears.

"Hey, it's okay. D-don't worry about," Lincoln brought his arms around her, into a hug, but missing everything dear and caring of a true hug. His arms were more of a box around her body, firm and tense, his cold fingers barely grazed her skin, and she could tell his eyes were off somewhere else.

 _Don't worry about it_ , he says like it was some silly accident. It wasn't. Don't tell Mom and Dad, Lily thought. Don't tell _anyone_ , was her only thought. Her sisters can't know. They'd be mad. Of course they'd get mad. But Lily wouldn't be the only one to blame. She'd be fine if it was but Lily knew that they'd find a way to screw over Lincoln.

" _Oh, you've finally got to spend time alone with Lily in so long and this is what you do?"_ Lily heard Lori say in a pish-posh voice.

" _Shame on you. Both of you."_ Luna spat.

" _Oh my God, I knew there was something wrong with you,"_ Luan snarled.

All her sisters looked at them and shook their head. Fuck. They aren't gonna let Lincoln back in the house. He'd be abandoned by his own family. Then, somehow, news will get out and that'll completely fuck up his career. He'd lose his job, his money, his home, everything. He'd live as a bum in the outskirts of town. O-or commit suicide.

"Lily?" Lincoln called softly. Lily raised her head and looked up at Lincoln. His soft gaze countered her sorrowful own. "Are you alright?"

Lily lost her voice. She shook her head and her lips quivered. Her eyes glossed over again and she buried her face back onto his chest. She can't look at him. She still loved him.

"It's… okay if you feel weird," Lincoln said. "If it makes you feel better, you aren't the only one who, you know, felt this way."

Lily stopped her pity party. She was stumped. She pushed herself up and burned her gaze into Lincoln's.

"What?" Lily asked lightly.

"Well," Lincoln chuckled and looked away. "Lynn and the twins were kinda on the same boat you're on."

Lily's brows pinched in confusing. Her eyes ran to the side, scanning around as if everything she needed to know was over there. She shook her head and then looked back at Lincoln. Lily thought she was the only one. Her nose flared and her chest heaved.

Those fucking bitches. She knew they'd try something.

"But I'd say there was more kissing involved with you," Lincoln chuckled nervously. He lightly yanked his arm and Lily let go. Lincoln picked himself up and rested on his elbows, Lily still sitting on him. He looked up at her, then his gaze fell down to his chest. He scooted back and stopped in a sitting position, Lily falling and resting on his laps.

He hugged her, his cheek burying into her neck. His arms wrapped around her tightly and his warmth soothed her worries. Lily was surprised at first but then she melted into his embrace, laying her face on top of Lincoln's head. Her fingers dug into his soft air and she took in his scent.

"I'm going to tell you what I told them" Lincoln mumbled. He pulled away and looked Lily dead in the eye. "What you're feeling for me isn't… you. You're confused and I understand that but you can't do this. We can't do this. You're just going through a phase, believe me. And once it passes we'll look back at this and, hopefully, laugh."

"Lincoln, I-" Lily started but he pressed a finger to her lips and hushed her.

"Listen, Lily, I know you're feeling weird and stuff but these feelings aren't for me. You just, I don't know, haven't met a nice boy or something. Trust me, once you find someone worth loving, you'll completely forget about me. Lynn did it. The twins did it. I know you can do it too."

Lynn's boyfriend was a muscle head with the attitude of a pushover. Lola had a guy she bossed around constantly and used only for money. And Lana didn't have a boyfriend.

"B-but I love you," Lily pleaded, trying to convince her heart and mind. Lincoln smiled but his eyes seemed sad.

"I know. I love you too." Lincoln said. Lily smiled and giggled with joy. Then her face slowly fell and her happiness drained. Of course he loved her, but he wasn't _in_ love with her. She went in for another kiss but Lincoln was quick. He lowered his head and put his forehead in the way. He looked up and met Lily's pained eyes.

"Lily, please, stop."

She sighed and buried her face back into his hair. Her warm tears tickled her skin as they rolled down and into Lincoln's hair. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist hesitantly and brought her close. Lily moved her arms around his head and pressed his ear against her chest. Her heart danced madly and her blood raced. Lincoln nudged her a bit and Lily pulled away. He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Let's go to bed," Lincoln offered. "And forget this happened." His voice echoed in her mind. His voice was vacant and far. Lily shivered. She didn't want to. She loved him and only him. But that didn't stop her from nodding her head.

Lily got off of him and laid back down on the bed. Lincoln shifted and laid on his side, facing Lily. She moved and did the same. Their sparkling eyes shined so much in the dark. The awkward silence killed both of them as they waited for the other to close their eyes first.

Lincoln cleared his throat and looked away from her. He cleared his throat and weighed his options. He did this before and it worked every time. Lincoln leaned in and pressed his lips against Lily's. A quick but meaningful peck. Lily's eyes widened in disbelief.

Did he really just do that?

His face burned and his eyes dangled at the bottom of his lid. He looked up at Lily reluctantly, her jaw was dropped and her mind fuzzy. Lincoln shot a quick smirk then opened his arms.

"Come here," Lincoln said softly.

Lily looked at his open chest, a perfect, warm, space for her. She looked up at Lincoln and smiled weakly. She scooted over, buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. This was fine.

Lily was completely fine about forgetting this moment. Because the next morning, Lily would wake up feeling refreshed and headstrong. But she wouldn't forget about her feelings. She loved Lincoln and that stayed true in her heart. The next morning, she would try again. Then again the day after. She'd keep trying to get Lincoln until she won.

But now, while Lily slept gently in his comforting arms, was the greatest moment of her life.

Lily learned one important lesson that night:

You can't always get what you want…


End file.
